


Meltdown #5: Heatstroke

by SlashQueen69 (LadyKaianne)



Series: Meltdown [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKaianne/pseuds/SlashQueen69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: More Austin and HHH...!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meltdown #5: Heatstroke

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written January 30, 2001 and takes place after the January 28 edition of Raw

Rating: R  
Content: M/M sex, language, domination

Steve Austin opened his hotel room door and let it sough shut behind him, dropping his keycard on the small table. He tossed his bag in a corner and was about to head for the bathroom when he halted abruptly, eyes widening at the tableau before him.

Hunter lay sprawled in the middle of the king-size bed, clad only in a pair of powder-blue silk boxers, his golden hair fanned around his head like a halo. His hooded gaze was anything but angelic, however, as he watched Steve slowly move toward him.

"You have your nerve showing your face anywhere near me, Helmsley," Steve rasped, hands on hips.

Hunter smiled slightly, rising up on his elbows. "Come on, Austin...you can't tell me you didn't see some sort of double-cross coming," he drawled sardonically. "You of the motto 'DTA-don't trust anybody'?"

Steve's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here? You don't expect to get fucked...not after what you did."

Hunter shook his head slowly, his hair feathering over his shoulders in a tangled wave. "Much as I'd love that, sweetheart, we can't." Hunter pursed his lips in thought, then added with a sly glance, "Unless you want to forego the stipulation about us not touching each other outside of a sanctioned match?"

Steve scowled down at the other man. "And lose my shot at the title? I don't think so. No fuck with you is worth that."

Hunter gave him a mock-pained look. "That hurt. But I'll forgive you only because you're too cute to be mad at for long."

"I am not cute!" Steve growled angrily. "Just get your ass up and dressed and out of here. You're not seducing me into touching you."

Hunter sat up completely, facing him. "Not even if I promise to give you the best night of your life?" he purred, leaning forward and looking up at him through his lashes. "I can make you forget all about titles and WrestleMania...everything."

Steve stared down into the banked embers of Hunter's eyes, feeling himself swell in his jeans at the promise in their depths. "I'm tempted..."

"Then touch me, Austin," Hunter whispered, gliding a hand down his own chest, fondling a nipple into stiff erectness. "Just reach out and lay your hands on me."

Steve started to do just that, but yanked his hands back in time, glowering at the blonde in frustration. "You're trying to trick me," he accused, balling his fingers into tight fists to keep himself from grabbing the other man.

"Of course I am," he answered with a smirk, splaying his hand over his own stomach. "But you can't deny you want it. You want this, Austin." Hunter cupped himself, tracing his length through the silky material, his burning eyes boring a hole through Steve.

Steve bit his tongue to stop the moan that fought to escape, watching as Hunter dipped his hand beneath the waistband and grasped the hot flesh, stroking languidly. "Perhaps..." Steve cleared his throat and tried again. "You know, I doubt the contract meant we couldn't..."

Hunter chuckled softly, shaking his head again. "The contract clearly states that no bodily contact between us unless in a sanctioned wrestling match or until the PPV."

Steve shifted as he felt his cock throb at the sight of Hunter pleasuring himself. "Well, what if we just forget about the contract right now? I mean, who's gonna know except us?"

"Oh, did I neglect to mention that I have a video camera set up somewhere in this room, and I won't hesitate to take it to Vince if you so much as lay an eyelash on me."

Steve's expression became thunderous with fury. "You bitch!"

The blonde grinned in the face of Steve's wrath. "Maybe so, but I will do what I have to to keep you from getting that title."

"Well, you're little ploy ain't gonna work, so you can just get your sweet ass right out of here."

Hunter tilted his head, hooking a thumb in his boxers and tugging them down and off, flicking them so they hit Steve in the face. "Hmmm...I don't think so, Baldy." He reclined again, gesturing to the spot beside him. "Why don't you join me?"

The Texan glared at Hunter, hurling the underwear onto the floor. "And why should I do that? So you can taunt and try to tempt me into losing control and touching you?"

Hunter quirked a brow in challenge. "I would have thought you had incredible self-control. Guess I was wrong."

Steve's cheeks flushed, blue eyes sparking as his knees hit the mattress. He leaned over Hunter threateningly. "Don't fuck with me, Helmsley," he snarled in a low voice. "You won't like the consequences."

"Hunter smiled sultrily. "See? You can't control that hot temper of yours. You're not going to make it to No Way Out at this rate."

"Just what is it you want, Hunter?"

"Oh, there's just so many things I want," Hunter replied, continuing to pump himself, gratified to see Steve's eyes drop to his ministrations. "Basically, I want you right now. "I want to feel your hands on me. I want to feel you suck my cock down your throat and make me come. I want to feel you buried deep in my ass and fucking me until we both scream... Tell me, Austin...what do _you_ want?"

Steve gasped at Hunter's words, his anger metamorphosing into a desire so strong he thought he'd faint. Before he could collapse on the other man, he moved, settling down beside him, clamping a hand over his eyes to shut out the visions of the golden man next to him. "You are Satan. That's it. You're the devil sent to torment me."

Hunter laughed, rolling onto his side and balancing on his elbow to look down at Steve. "If that'll ease your mind to think so, then sure...I'm Lucifer in the flesh to tantalize and tempt you into the depths of moral depravity."

Steve couldn't help the snicker at that ridiculous comment. "Well, you've certainly already done that, if all our encounters are anything to go by." He jumped at the sensation of moist, warm air wafting across his cheek. He removed his hand to find Hunter mere centimeters away, gazing intently into his face. He froze, barely breathing as he waited to see what the blonde would do.

"You know," Hunter remarked in a velvety whisper. "I've always wanted to try something."

"What's that?" Steve questioned in an equally soft tone.

"Always wanted to see if I can make someone come without touching them."

Steve inhaled sharply, his body instantly at full attention. "Get out, Helmsley," he ordered hoarsely. "Get out right now."

"Or what?" Hunter taunted silkily, raising up to hover over him. "You'll throw me out?" He lowered his head and blew gently on Steve's lips, plucking the hem of his shirt, careful not to touch his skin as he jerked it up, exposing the tanned belly. "Go ahead, Austin. Do it. But, if you plan on doing that, you might as well make it worth your while, hmmm? Don't you want to fuck me, Austin?" He maneuvered himself so that his mouth was perilously close to brushing the skin over his ribs.

"Hunter...I'm warning you. Stop it and get out."

Hunter gave him a wolfish grin and bent his head again, delicately grasping the flap of denim just above the top button and tugged insistently until it popped open.

"Hunter..." Steve moaned, trying to squirm away without coming in contact with him. "Please, this is stupid."

Hunter ignored him, bracing a hand on the other side of him to keep him from escaping. He pulled on the denim some more and two more buttons slipped free of their holes. "Mmmm...Austin, I'm shocked," he murmured, sending the other man a wicked glance. "You went commando tonight. That should make things a bit easier."

Steve squeezed his eyes shut at the feel of Hunter's hot breath puffing against his pulsing flesh, battling the urge to arch his hips in offering.

"Take your clothes off, Steve," Hunter commanded quietly, straightening up and flipping his hair back over his shoulders. "I want to see that gorgeous body of yours, even if I can't touch it."

Steve blinked his eyes open again and stared up at this blonde god that always seemed to know how to reduce him into a quivering ball of lust...and he wasn't even touching him! That was what floored him! Without a word, he wrenched off his clothes and lay back, catching his breath when Hunter immediately threw a leg over his, managing to avoid contact.

"I want you to watch me, Austin," Hunter growled softly. "Watch me closely."

Steve did and groaned as Hunter wrapped his hand around his own hard shaft and began to pump it in slow, firm strokes, rocking his hips forward and back. Steve involuntarily reached down to imitate his motions.

"No!" Hunter snapped, halting Steve instantly. ""Put your hands at your sides and just watch me."

"But-"

"Do as I say, Austin," he cut in coldly, pleased when Steve dropped his arms to the comforter. "Good boy," he praised, resuming his ministrations, rolling and playing with his balls while studying Steve's reactions through heavy-lidded, sensually speculative eyes. "So, Steve...if you could touch me, what would you like to do to me? What would you like me to do to you?"

Steve bit his lip hard as a fierce stab of need shot through him. "Hunter, this isn't fair, what you're doing."

"I never claimed to be fair, sweetheart," he said, reaching for the baby oil on the nightstand. He squeezed some into his palm, flipping the top shut and setting the bottle aside before stroking himself in earnest, the slippery oil making it easier to glide up and down.

"At least let me jerk myself off," Steve implored, never taking his eyes off the working hands.

"Uh-uh," Hunter denied in a ragged voice, the tempo becoming frantic as his orgasm neared. "Just...watch...me...ahh, fuck, so good!"

Steve whimpered as he writhed in an agony of desperation, gripping handfuls of the bedclothes to keep from grasping himself, never once contemplating contradicting Hunter’s dictates.

Hunter threw his head back as he drew his fist up his length hard, crying out as he exploded, spilling over his hand and Steve's stomach, quickly pumping himself dry.

Steve sucked in his breath at the sight of Hunter coming on him, the feel of the hot fluid shocking him into his own climax. He bowed upward, groaning harshly as his seed spurted copiously over himself and Hunter's thigh.

"Fuck, Austin," Hunter panted, falling to the side, eyes on the other man in smug satisfaction. "I knew I could make you come without touching you, or you jacking off."

Steve flicked an irritated glance at him, about to verbally flay him, but was transfixed when Hunter slowly, and with relish, licked his hands free of their mingled release. "Damn, must you do that?" he moaned, grabbing a few tissues from the nightstand and wiping himself.

"Why? Does it make you hot?" Hunter taunted, rolling onto his back and slipping his hands behind his head. "Turn you on? Give you a woody?""

Steve snorted in disdain. "You're such a juvenile."

"I know you are, but what am I?" Hunter retorted with a chuckle.

"Just get out, Helmsley," Steve sighed, throwing an arm over his eyes wearily.

"If I didn't know better, I would think you're trying to get rid of me."  
"Get gone, Hunter."

"I think you're trying to tell me something."

"Piss off, Blondy."

"You know, if you're going to have that kind of attitude, I might just leave."

"Get the fuck out of my room, Hunter!"

Hunter grinned, rising from the bed and gathering his clothes. "Well, despite all your begging and pleading for me to stay, I think I'll go now."

"Before you leave, where's that video tape?"

Hunter snapped his fingers. "Oh, almost forgot about that." He climbed onto the bed again and stretched up to the light fixture, detaching a smallish recorder. He jumped down and sauntered to the door. "See ya, Austin."

"Hey, wait a minute! Give me that tape," Steve yelled, bouncing off the bed.

Hunter flashed him a smirk, slipping the device into his pocket. "I think I'll keep it as a memento of the wonderful time we shared." Then, blowing him a kiss, he darted out the door, slamming it shut a split second before the glass pitcher next to the bed shattered against the wood paneling. Steve gritted his teeth in frustration as he heard Hunter's gleeful laughter through the door, fading swiftly as he walked down the hall.


End file.
